


Have we met before?

by Buttbombs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttbombs/pseuds/Buttbombs
Summary: Annie and Mikasa die in one life and meet in the other.





	Have we met before?

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up on the other fanfic, dont read it, its just 15 words

“Right, and I’m supposed to believe that bullshit?”

Annie quickly fires back with a response saying “believe me, or don’t it’s YOUR choice”

The bully becomes very angry and goes for a punch(god knows why he wants to punch Annie)

She uses the momentum that the “bully” has to flip him over by simply putting her foot in front of him to trip him over, (probably doesn’t work in real life though but meh) 

Annie lets out an irrated sigh and walks off. In the corner of her eye she sees a dark red scarf, and beautiful and silky jet black hair.

 

**FLASH BACK TIIIIIIME**

 

“Hey Annie do you think we’ll meet each other later?”

”Yeah maybe in our next lives”

”I’d like that”

They turn thier heads to the sky to take one more look before they leave.

Thier skin feels sticky because thier clothes soaking up each other’s blood but they din’t care, just as long they’re in each other’s arms.

 

**FLASH BACK OVEEEEEEEEEER**

 

“The fuck?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
